The REAL Reason Light Yagami Found The Death Note
by TheWindAlchemist
Summary: Yes, I know Light Yagami's in Death note, not Naruto, but If you read, it'll all make sense. Sorta. Well, Akatsuki's involved. WARNING: Will get you confused. REALLY CONFUSED.


**The REAL reason Death Note happened.**

I don't own Naruto or Death Note…yeah.

"La la la la la!! Not thinking about killing anyone todaaay!" Tobi sand, walking down the street. Well, actually running. From the cops. They were trying to rob a bank, when Tobi "accidentally" yelled, "OK!! WE, TOBI AND DEIDARA FROM AKATSUKI, ARE GOING TO ROB THIS BANK!!" He announced it proudly. "TOBI!! YOU DON'T JUST ANNOUNCE IT LIKE THAT!! YOU DO IT LIKE THIS!!" Deidara screamed at Tobi. He pulled out a revolver and started randomly shooting the roof. "ALRIGHT!! GET DOWN!! THIS IS A ROBBERY!! GET DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT!!" Deidara yelled. "You're already shooting Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said. Deidara pointed the gun at Tobi. "I'll shut up now." Tobi said quickly. "OK!! DOES ANYBODY KNOW THE BANK SAFE CODE!?" Deidara asked, still shouting. "YOU." He pointed to the first cashier behind the counter. "DO YOU KNOW THE BANK SAFE CODE!?" He asked him. "I… think I do-" He tried to respond. Until Deidara shot him in the leg. "GAAAH!!" He screamed. "I NEED SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THEY KNOW!!" Deidara yelled. "YOU THERE! (reads nametag) JENNY! DO YOU KNOW THE BANK SAFE CODE!?" He asked. "Yes…" She responded. "AND WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME IF I DON'T GET BUSTED!?" Deidara asked again. "Uh… no." Jenny said. "Ok whatever, just OPEN THE DAMN SAFE!!" Deidara screamed. "Why are you shouting all the time!?" Tobi asked. "IT MAKES ME LOOK INTIMIDATING!! DOESN'T IT!?" Deidara yelled at the crowd, pointing his gun. Everyone hesitantly nodded. "SEE!? NOW OPEN THE DAMN SAFE!!" Deidara yelled. "OK OK! IT'S OPEN! GOD NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE!?" Jenny yelled. "THANK YOU!! I WILL GO NOW-" Deidara yelled. "JUST GO!!" everyone yelled. "Jeez you don't have to yell…" Deidara said, walking out.

WITH LIGHT YAGAMI

_Hm… a notebook… I'd better pick it up._ Light thought, bending down strangely slow to pick up the notebook. He noticed two people being chased by the police, heading straight for him. "What the Hell-" Light said, before being pushed over by Deidara. "AAAH!" Light yelled. "TOBI!! GRAB THE NOTEBOOK!! IT MIGHT BE IMPORTANT TO THE WHOLE POINT OF THE STORY!! COME ON!!" Deidara ordered. Tobi quickly grabbed it and ran away with Deidara. The police soon followed. "SIR!! HAVE YOU SEEN TWO MEN ONE WITH BLONDE HAIR AND THE OTHER WEARING A RIDICULOUS ORANGE MASK!?" the police officer asked. "…….they went that way." Light pointed in the direction to where Deidara and Tobi were hiding.

AT THE AKATSUKI BASE

"So let me get this straight, you robbed a bank, and just started randomly shooting and shouting!?" The leader asked angrily. "YES!! IT WAS FUN!!" Deidara yelled. "AND WHY ARE YOU STILL YELLING!?" The leader yelled back. "I DON'T KNOW!! But I'll stop now." Deidara said. "sigh… whatever. Why does Tobi have that notebook?" The leader asked. "Tobi wanted to use it as a diary or something…" Deidara said. "Diary!? Ugh… whatever. I'm going to bed." The leader said.

WITH TOBI

_Today, me and Deidara-senpai-_ Tobi began writing.

Deidara, somewhere, dropped dead.

_Robbed a bank! And now the leader, aka Yondaime, _

The leader dropped dead somewhere too

_Is really pissed. I hope that the other Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu-san, Sasori-san, and Flower-chan, don't take this as bad as the leader did! _Tobi wrote.   
Somewhere, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori died at crucial points in the series, wondering "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" All except for Flower-chan, who's name is still unknown.

THE NEXT DAY

"Tobi, where are the rest of Akatsuki?" Flower-chan asked Tobi. "Hmm… I don't know!" Tobi responded. Suddenly, the police burst in and started shooting and killing everyone. "AKATSUKI IS DEAD!! BEER PARTY!!" They shouted, leaving the base. "Tobi managed to escape the police and go on top of a building. He happened to be where Light Yagami's school was, and dropped the notebook. Light happened to see it, and picked it up.

Tobi was then found and gunned down by the cops, and was eternally tortured by the killed Akatsukis in Hell.

CONFUSED? I thought so.


End file.
